The present invention relates to the field of cables. In particular, the present invention relates to a traceable power cable and a method for providing a traceable power cable.
As known, electrical cables used for the energy transmission (also referred to as “power cables”) comprise a number of conductors, which are made of a metal material such as copper, aluminum or a copper alloy. The conductors of power cables, and in particular the conductors made of copper, are often the target of thefts. As power cables may be extensively used to supply energy in transport networks (such as rail networks) and in telecommunication networks, the theft of cable conductors entails a huge economic loss for the cable owner and may also cause heavy inconveniences for the users of the transport or telecommunication networks. When the conductors are offered to a metal scrap dealer, it is almost impossible to prove that such conductors were stolen.
There is therefore the need to face the problem outlined above by providing the power cables with an identification of ownership. If the owner may be identified, it is possible to prove that the conductor has been stolen and take adequate countermeasures to prevent thefts.